


Wonder

by DrH



Series: City Park Afternoons [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrH/pseuds/DrH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sculptor in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #04: Beauty

The sculptor took a look at what he credited as God's masterpiece. Not big, but caught everyone's attention.

He started thoroughly studying the perfection of the form. The lines, the curves, the hills and valleys. He saw the roundest hills, God's most perfect shapes before him. The curves matched those of Botticelli's Venus. He thought of the preceeding year, the impatiance of his client that kept growing with the passage of months. Of course he was not alone fulfilling his task, in fact, the harder parts were left for his wife.

But the work was finally done and his son was happy. He got himself a little sister.


End file.
